24fandomcom-20200223-history
Afghanistan
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} Afghanistan was a landlocked country in the Middle East. Its neighbors included Iran to the west; Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, and Turkmenistan to the north; and Pakistan and China to the east. History During the late 1970s, the Soviet Union invaded Afghanistan. The CIA provided covert military aid to resisting local tribes, including Taj Ali Kahlil's, whose chieftain was provided with shoulder-mounted missile launchers. Veterans of the Soviet campaign included Anatoly Markov and Dmitri Gredenko, who served in the same unit. During his time in the United States Army, Jack Bauer headed a Delta Force team in Afghanistan. Buchanan and Amy Seelaki also served on the team. David Emerson served two tours in Afghanistan. After he finished his military service, he returned as a private contractor. John Quinn served a tour of duty in Afghanistan. He killed seven people using a McMillan Tac-50. His longest measure was 2,012 meters. Jason Pillar had made a name for himself hunting high value targets behind enemy lines in Afghanistan. Day 2 Syed Ali was originally from Afghanistan, and set up several Second Wave terrorist training camps in the country. During Day 2, the NSA found evidence of these camps operating unimpeded in Afghanistan. President David Palmer contacted their Prime Minister and threatened that if Second Wave succeeded in their nuclear attack, then the United States would be forced to retaliate against Afghanistan. The security forces then took four Second Wave members into custody for questioning, and intelligence agent Yusuf Auda raided Ali's safe-house. Later, President Palmer met with Afghan ambassador Shareef and intelligence officer Farhad Salim and agreed to an intelligence sharing deal between Afghanistan and the United States. However, they were both killed in a helicopter crash set up by Roger Stanton, who did not trust them. Auda then flew to the United States to bring the evidence they found at Ali's safe-house to CTU Los Angeles. The security forces loyal to America also located Ali's family, and held them at gunpoint in order to coerce Ali into giving up the location of the nuclear bomb. When Auda arrived at CTU, he handed over the Cyprus recording which implicated a high ranking Afghan official in the nuclear attack, as well as officials from two other Middle Eastern countries. Deputy Prime Minister Barghouti contacted Palmer to assure him that Ali was a criminal in their eyes, however, America went ahead with a planned invasion of Afghanistan as a response. Only when Jack Bauer managed to prove that the Cyprus recording was false through a recorded confession from Peter Kingsley, so the bombing strike was called off and the war finally averted. Day 9 As of Day 9, several years later, the United States and United Kingdom had deployed military forces in Afghanistan, including in Kajaki Province near Kandahar. The U.S. Air Force's 18th Reconnaissance Squadron operated unmanned drones in the region, one of which was hacked and used on soldiers by Derrick Yates in a successful test of the defense override module. Geography Regions *Kajaki Province Settlements Background information and notes * The fact that Afghanistan was the home country of Season 2's terrorist cell Second Wave was never spoken in the dialogue. Instead, it was referred to only as "their country" or "our country", etc. The country was identified, however, on the secret surveillance photos handed to Shareef by Roger Stanton during Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm. Appearances External links * Category:Locations Category:Day 2 locations Category:Day 9 locations Category:Countries in the Middle East